


The Past Meeting the Future

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Awesome Peggy Carter, Gen, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve and Tony are on good terms, Taskmaster is good guys, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Peggy seen many things, done many things, but getting to meet the future generation of heroes has filled her with hope.





	The Past Meeting the Future

Steve waves to Bucky as he left him with some of the newer recruits. Normally he spends what time he has left with Bucky in a peaceful place but this time he has someone else he needed to see before he leaves. Mostly because he has a bad feeling about tomorrow.

He steps out into the frozen air. Standing over by the edge is Peggy, the one either person he wants to spend some time with.

“The stars are beautiful tonight…” Steve said.

“They are, aren’t they?” Peggy says, a small smile on her face.

She turns to Steve, a question hanging off her lips. “What are your plans for when everything’s over?” she ask.

Steve looks at her. This is a new question, something that not many people had ask him. Mostly because they never believed he gets this far. Bucky ask maybe once before moving on to a different subject, finding the idea of other plans not imaginable.

However it seems like an easy answer.

“I want to teach the future.”

Peggy nods, accepting the answer, before she turn back to the stars. “I think that’s a great plan…”

**…**

How can you teach the future, if there is no future?

**…**

Peggy has lived a long and wonderful life. Starting up SHIELD, living to the end of an era, watching the future grow. She took Steve’s plans when he crash into the ice and made it a reality.

Many kids of the future grew up learning about Captain America but also Steve Rogers. It’s not exactly what Steve probably wanted but it was the closest she got to what she hopes is right.

She watch her kids grow up, being there for them. She was even there for Tony when he needed her. Especially after what happened to his parents.

Than one day Steve came back. She doesn’t know how or why but she’s glad he’s back. She hears about him a lot from Tony when he visits on every Sunday.

One day, when Peggy was playing poker – sorry gold fish – Tony shows up offering her to come to Avengers Mansion, of course she said yes.

Now here she was sitting in one of Tony’s cars, Happy at the wheel with Tony beside her, as they drove up to the front of the mansion. It’s bigger than she first thought.

Tony got out, walked around the car, and helped her out. Steve strolled on over and greeted them.

“Did you have a nice drive, Peggy?” Steve was never good at small talk even now he’s not very good.

“Yes it was lovely, got to see the city again, it changed a lot since the last time I seen it.” She had practice over the years to get small talk down packed.

“That’s good…you’ll love the new avengers and their excited to meet you” Steve said.

Peggy just nods as they reach the doors. Happy went and open the door for them, Tony helping her inside. Steve close behind.

**...**

They enter the main lobby area. Everyone is there. She knows most of them.

She gives a quick look around to see who she can see. Standing over by the stairs she can see a small group of teenagers, one of them is Ms. Marvel who she seen on two more than enough times along with T’Challa’s sister, Shuri, plus three others that she doesn’t know of.

Over by a small waiting room type spot, Peggy spots Bucky and T’Challa sitting on the couch with a robot and Taskmaster, another person she seen on the news.

Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, and Hope van Dyne are hanging out with another man over by the stairs.

However everyone else is a mystery to her.

“Everyone!” Steve gain everyone’s attention. “I like to introduce Peggy Carter to you,” he motions to her.

Peggy chuckles softly and gives a small wave. Everyone greeted her, also introducing themselves while others greet her like an old friend, like they are.

In the end, the other ones to not get up is the teenagers over by the stairs. Peggy headed over other while Steve and Tony were busy talking about important business, something about the Hulk and his family? She ended up too far away for her to listen in anymore.

“You’re Peggy Carter,” said Ms. Marvel. The girl seems shocked, which Peggy guess is the reaction one would get if she been taught about in schools. She hoped they talked a little bit about her. “I heard so much about you in school, is it true you knew Cap before he was, well, Cap!?”

“Indeed I did,” Peggy moves to sit and the teens move around so they can all hear her. “Even before the whole super soldier serum, he was stubborn and kind hearted.”

Shuri nods down to her. “Do you have any stories to tell?”

“Of course I do but first may I have the names of the other three sitting with us?” Peggy ask as she turns to the teens sitting with them.

“Right sorry, I’m Peter Parker.” Peter held his hand out to her and she shakes his hand.

“I am Groot.” The tree didn’t put out his? Their? Hand but Peggy gives a nod of acknowledgment.

“Harley Keener.”

“It’s nice to meet each and every one of you,” she place her hands on her knees, “how about I tell you lot about some stories about our dear Captain.”

**…**

Steve waves to Bucky as he left him with T’Challa and the teens. Frankly, it’s late and time for them to head to bed. Normally he goes to help Bucky with that but he has somewhere else to be. Mostly because he knows that T'Challa is more than enough help.

He steps out into the frozen air, something that, even years later, isn't something he's use to. Standing over by the car that Stark had brought Peggy in, is Peggy, the one either person he wants to spend some time with.

“The stars are beautiful tonight…” Steve said.

“They are, aren’t they?” Peggy says, a small smile on her face.

She turns to Steve, a question hanging off her lips. “Do you remember your plan?” she ask.

Steve looks at her. Surprise that she remembers after all these years. After everything that had happened.

However it’s an easy answer.

“I want to teach the future.”

Peggy nods, accepting the answer, just as Tony told her that it’s time to go.

“I Think you already are, Captain..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes Peggy is alive guys, don't worry.
> 
> Peggy, in my option, is like that person that will do anything for her friends so that's why she did what she did in this. Also I think Peggy would be a super cool aunt to Tony so yeah. And I don't know how well I wrote it out.
> 
> You can tell me how you feel about this. Do you want more Peggy in the future or maybe not. I like to know what people are thinking of this little series going on.
> 
> Oh and before you go, yes I do foreshadow some events in this. Just so you know.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed! And if you have any questions or anything, don't be shy about commenting.


End file.
